Must Have Been Something I Ate
by Mad-4-Manga
Summary: I am dreaming of Valdemar... or am I not in that it's reality? UPDATED FOR THE FIRST TIME IN NINE MONTHS! n.n! Sorry it took so long guys! T.T!


M-4-M: Well, hope ya guys enjoy. I wrote this feeling distinctly funky and entirely stream-of-concious thoughtsy.

Title: Must Have Been Something I Ate

OBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBU

I slowly opened my eyes. Pale green and white. 'Hmmmm...' I opened my eyes further and saw a boy, 'Teen?' watching me. Absentmindedly, I noticed he was also wearing pale green. 'I have alway liked green. This must be some fantasy-dream I concocted' In fact, I remembered having a Companion --from those Mercedes Lackey books-- storming into my room through a gate. Must have been from reading Lackey fan fics day and night. Strangely enough, when the Companion stormed into my room I had been having one of my depressed fits about school and my brother. Oddly enough, my room was not of the one I had in my recent memories, but of my room in Massachusetts. It still looked huge to me and had that aweful floral vertical pattern I would stare at while going to sleep. I think one night I even fancied I saw a bunny shape in the shadows or something. Right, where was I? Oh yeah, dream.

The -obvious- Healer trainee had apparently been talking while I was musing about my first dream thing. I had drifted off and ignored the person talking to me. Again. Dangit that was a bad habit. Hope it wasn't some sign of ADD... or maybe Schizophrenia. Maybe I could have a mind-healer look at me and then we could hold a pink party with muffins. Yummmmmmm... Chocolate CHIP muffins that Mom makes. She would be there too in that black outfit with the white print at the bottom of her capris and her -no my- apron on. 'Hmmm... wonder what color my pillow is? Will they be the same yellow mushy pillow and soft purple pillow? I bet this is a lucid dream. Probably. Hope I remember it when I wake up. This''ll be interesting, though not nearly as interesting as all my other dreams up until now. Like that dragon-pterodactyl... thing... thing. Yup. Border-line insanity in this wierd lucid dream.'

I had decided this was definitely a lucid dream and had also decided to get up. No one could hurt me. At least I wasn't imagining I was chewing on marshmallows. Or talking with the Stary-eyed, Vkandis, and whoever Valdemar worshipped besides, be just like me to imagine up some deity and a wierd twisted religion. Like feeding people to snakes while they burned. Hm, wasn't I going to sit up? Oh yes. Sit up. That might be a good idea.

So I sat up. The healer trainee was no longer there.

'Dangit. I lost track of him a while back. Wonder where he is now? Maybe reporting to Elcarth? Nah, someone else might be Dean now. Or maybe he was reporting to the Healer-in-charge, or something.' Yes, that made more sense.

'Should I be feeling any shock right now?' I asked myself as a companion came up to me. I knew with dead certainty that he would Choose me. 'Nah, it's only a dream. Just go with the flow.' Much as I hated going with the flow. I now noticed what I was wearing. Good, I wasn't naked or having trouble finding clothes- as was often my case in some dream. I had on a white hospital gown --probably from Healer's-- (and thankfully all my underthings were still there) and my school capris, paint stains and all. 'Wonder if Shout would get that out.'

Hm, I glanced up. Lost track of things around me, again. I really should be worried about that. 'Oh well.'

The horse --noope, it's a companion better get that straight or the Grove-Born will pound you to dust-- came up to me and stared at me. 'That's off. It has red eyes.' That was startling. So I ran. In the hospital gown from Healer's and my capris. Wierd. I didn't have any shoes or socks on. Wierd. Suddenly I did. Wierd. Maybe I had Fetching. Yup, that was it. This is all just a lucid dream. Wierd. 'That's my new favorite word. I'll post it on LJ.'

'Wierd.' Just for emphasis.

'ooooooo. Soft green grass.' I was now in what must be Companion's Field, although why it would ever be considered a field, is beyond me, it was huge. Maybe because of the term Field work. No idea. I was rambling again. The companion who was going to Choose me had followed me. Why was I running again? No idea.

I came upon a river. Maybe it was the Terilee? 'That's what fan fics highly suggest.' So now it will be dubbed the Terilee.

I snickered. Sounded like Sarah Lee. Like Tylendel sounded like Tylenol. I snickered loudly. Yup. _Long_ trip to the mind healer was in order.

I started giggling uncontrollably and toppled- right into the bread sounding river. No feeling. I was just bobbing. Like that really awesome-horrid poem I once wrote for Creative Writing. A cute Herald-trainee saw me and pulled me out. I nodded my thanks, pecked him on the cheek (something I would never consider doing outside of a dream) and walked off, leaving the dripping, stunned, cute trainee behind me, shouting at me about something. Of course I couldn't understand it; Valdemaran was different than English and the sparse Spanish I knew. 'Wonder if Karsite is similar to Spanish. They seem kinda similar in a wierd sorta way. Wierd.'

I'd have to write a fan fic about this some time. And also start writing my other stories. They're neglected. They feel lonely.

'Hmmm...' I felt an odd pressure on my mind and on my eyes. I felt rather sleepy. And drained. Woo/ Reocurring dream. Don't fall asleep. Falling asleep is Bad. Everyone around you dies. Let me repeat. FALLing. asleeep. is -

I fought it all the way of course. But Companions have specal powers. They are not to be messed with...

Just run away from.

OBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBUOBU

M-4-M: Hope you all enjoyed this!

PLEASE review!

You KNOW you want to review!

Something good will happen if you review!

You might get cupcakes, or fudge, or chocolate bars, or cookies, or ice cream, or cotton candy:)

SO REVIEW!

Just.

V

Push.

V

That.

V

Button.

V

V

Please.

V

V

V

Tell me if you want me to continue! Should this all be some messed up dream? Or was it reality? Only I know! You know you want to KNOW! Tell me your favorite part and line! REVIEW!


End file.
